


you thought i was pretty

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew POV, Ficlet, M/M, discussion of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: Neil and Andrew talk about scars and first impressions.





	you thought i was pretty

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

“You thought I was pretty,” Neil said with a cocky grin. “Admit it.”

Andrew snorted. They were sitting next to each other at the edge of the roof, a few scant inches between their bodies. The sun was still setting, throwing shades of pink and orange over the two men. Neil looked almost golden in the sunset. “I thought you were trouble, which is exactly what you turned out to be,” Andrew replied.

And that was true, Andrew’s first thought had been _‘he’s going to be trouble’_ , but not because he thought Neil posed a real threat at first. It _had_ been that Andrew thought Neil was pretty. Well, more than that, breath taking was a more adequate description. Neil was stunning even in clothes that didn’t fit and a wild, flighty look in his eye. Even through Andrew’s drugged haze he thought  _‘he’s going to be trouble’_ , because even with the mask of his medication Andrew recognized how instantly attracted he was to this boy and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Being around Neil was like being involved in car wreck. There was no preventing the damage, you just try to minimize it. Andrew hated him. From the moment Andrew took his first look at Neil he hated him.

Neil scooted closer and his thigh pressed against Andrew’s. Side by side like this Andrew could only see the right side of Neil’s face where two thin scars covered his cheek, almost from cheekbone to jaw. Neil caught Andrew staring and said wryly, “Not so pretty now.”

“Shut up,” Andrew said, scowling.

There wasn’t a bit of truth to that self deprecating statement. Neil was just as breath taking now as he’d been the day Andrew slammed a racquet into his gut to keep him from running. _More so_ , Andrew’s brain supplied helpfully, _even more so_.

Neil had been through hell and it showed, but it showed he’d survived. That he’d lived. That he would continue to live no matter what attrocity the universe laid at his feet.

Andrew gripped Neil’s chin between his index finger and his thumb, making Neil face him directly. Neil held his gaze without flinching, and Andrew tried to ignore the warmth growing in his chest. 

“I don’t think you’re pretty,” Andrew said, his nose scrunching up at the word. He dragged Neil forward to kiss him, and Neil sighed into his mouth, like he still couldn’t believe Andrew wanted to kiss him. Andrew’s fingers itched with the need to take Neil apart. Flowers were pretty, Neil was _devastating_. When Andrew pulled away Neil still had his eyes closed, so Andrew brushed feather light kisses over his eye lids and cheekbones. When he was satisfied, Andrew let go of Neil’s chin and pulled back completely, the only point of contact between them where their thighs were pressed warmly together.

Neil opened his eyes and stared at Andrew. He didn’t bother to mask the want and hunger on his face, and Andrew didn’t scold him for staring.


End file.
